


december 25th: merry christmas, baby

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: deathdan and phil's christmas tree dies before christmas





	december 25th: merry christmas, baby

For a holiday that was supposed to be happy and joyful, the sight before them was rather pathetic and sad.

“There’s no way we can revive it?” Dan asks, turning to face Phil who has his lip chewed between his teeth in concern.

He shakes his head, “I don’t think so,” he says in a sad voice, gaze flickering over towards Dan. “I think it’s well and truly dead.”

Dan sighs, and looks back at the scene before him; their beautiful green Christmas tree that once stood proud at a lovely 6 foot in the corner of their living room now had gone a sad brown colour, with pines littering the floor around it, as the branches sagged and drooped downwards, letting the little decorations hang sadly off each little twig.

It was dead.

“Fuck sake,” Dan mutters, crossing his arms over his chest, frustration only settling in deeper under his skin the more he looked at the poor tree that had succumbed to an early death.

“This was supposed to be our first real tree,” he whines. 

Phil turns to face him, the concern bleeds away from his face for a moment when he laughs lightly,

“Technically we did have a real tree last year,” he reminds him, and Dan just responds with a sharp eye roll and a click of his tongue,

“You know what I mean,” he mutters, “it’s our first Christmas actually together. Here. No family, and our fucking tree is dead one day before Christmas.”

Phil hums, frowning again at the dying symbol of Christmas that stands limply in their home.

“It’s starting to smell a bit, isn’t it?” Phil sniffs, wrinkling his nose up in slight disgust.

Dan does the same once he smells the faint smell of wet soil and something rotting.

“It needs to go.” Dan says promptly. “We can’t keep it here.”

“What will we do though?” Phil asks, “We won’t have a tree,” he pouts, but Dan’s already striding towards the tree, plucking off decorations quick.

“We’ll find something else, for now, help me get these things off,” he tells him with a nod of his head. “This looks like it’s going to bloody collapse. Jesus Phil, let’s not order from wherever the hell you got this one from again,” he mutters as Phil pulls a box out and begins helping his boyfriend on his knees by throwing in the little decorations they’d accumulated over the years.

Phil grunts a laugh, “Yeah,” he nods, “I can easily go without having random men in kilts turning up to my house for another year.”

Dan laughs and throws a string of tinsel at him.

By the time they’ve shrugged the dead tree of its decorations, and between them managed to shuffle the tree outside the apartment and down the stairs and out where they’d been told to leave it (after Christmas though, they’d been expecting to keep it up longer than just a mere week) they trudge up the stairs, cold, covered in soil and tired.

“What’s the time?” Dan asks once they’re back in the empty looking living room. It doesn’t even feel like Christmas in here anymore.

Phil checks his phone, and looks up at Dan with a sorry looking smile,

“Just gone nine, babe. I doubt anywhere will be open this late on Christmas Eve.”

Dan feels tired and sad and his hands are sore; he’s sure they’re covered in splinters but he doesn’t have the energy to care. Right now he’s thinking about how tomorrow will be the first Christmas that he’ll wake up in Phil’s arms, the first Christmas dinner shared, and they won’t even have a tree.

“Fuck sake,” Dan grunts, and flops down on the sofa and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He’s not going to cry over a tree. But he’s close.

He feels the sofa dip beside him, and he doesn’t even look up before Phil is pulling his head down onto his lap, where gentle hands play through his curls.

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m annoyed too.” Phil says softly. Dan opens his eyes to look sideways at the space that feels so void and boring now.

“I miss the rave tree,” Dan says sadly, but Phil chuckles, and Dan can feel it vibrate through his body.

“Me too. I loved that stupid tree.”

Dan hums, and brings his hands up to trace his fingers against Phil’s joggers slowly.

“We had that bloody thing for so long. Since Manchester, and I can’t believe we left it in the last apartment.” Dan sighs. He genuinely does miss that tree sometimes, it’d been their tree for so long, and whilst last year meant they could start getting real ones, they still missed their little colour coded plastic tree.

Phil hums and continues to play with Dan’s hair with his fingers, and the sensation causes Dan to let his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

“Don’t worry about a tree, Dan. We’re still gonna enjoy tomorrow together. Okay?” Phil says, and Dan hums back.

“Still looks shit though,” Dan says, opening his eyes at where the tree stood. “Wanted to take a picture of us under it to show my mum.”

He wanted that so badly, just a picture of them, their first real Christmas here, together, alone. Just a simple thing. And yet, their stupid tree and just gone and died three hours before Christmas would officially start. They didn’t even have a place for the few presents they’d gotten each other anymore.

Phil doesn’t reply, but instead stands up suddenly, throwing Dan off of him. Dan splutters in surprise and sits up, frowning at his crazy boyfriend.

“Stay here, I have an idea!” Phil grins and before Dan can react, he’s rushing out the room.

 Dan sits there for a while, in a stunned silence, and before the sadness that his empty living room can return, Phil comes back, dragging something heavy.

“It’s not quite a Christmas tree,” he says, sounding out of breath, poking his head round the door. “But it counts.”

He’s gone again, and when Dan stands up, he’s dragging in their familiar miniature blossom tree from outside on the balcony. Phil’s trailing in wet leaves and mud across the floorboards but Dan doesn’t even care because his heart is stuck in his throat.

Phil managed to pull the small tree across the room to where the tree stood before. It’s a lot smaller, only standing at around three foot, and it’s not as spectacular as a Christmas tree, but Dan feels big fat tears well up in his eyes nonetheless.

“There! Your tree!” Phil says, looking over at it proudly with his hands on his hips. Dan doesn’t speak, too afraid that if he opens his mouth he’ll cry.

So instead of waiting for him to react, Phil digs into the box of decorations.

“If we pretty her up, I’m sure it’ll bring the room a bit more festive cheer,” Phil mumbles with his head in the box.

Dan laughs, his voice cracking a little and a tear slips down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly with the back of his hand, but when Phil chucks some tinsel at him, do the tears begin to roll. Phil stays oblivious still, his back to him.

“C’mon then Danny boy. This beauty won’t decorate herself - wait, are you... crying?” Phil stops to turn to face Dan with a look of concern, but Dan laughs and sniffs, more tears falling.

“Yeah,” he nods and laughs again, “and don’t call the tree a beauty. Weirdo.”

Phil’s face cracks into a smile and he’s handing Dan a little corgi decoration.

“Come on then you nutter. Help me decorate this bloody tree. We have a Christmas to celebrate.”

Dan laughs again and takes the decoration from his hand and places it over a straggly twig.

“Thanks, by the way,” Dan whispers when he’s sat beside Phil on the floor, their knees touching.

Phil faces Dan with a soft smile and takes the tinsel, wrapping it behind his neck and pulling him in gently for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Dan,” he whispers back against his lips.

Dan grins back, pressing their foreheads together and soaking up this moment as much as he can. Them and their cherry blossom Christmas tree. He giggles at the thought.

“Merry Christmas, Phil.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading these 25 fics, i hope you have a merry christmas, or if you don't celebrate, a happy holidays and a great new year!! thanks again!!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
